Silver BrachioZord
Zord #10 Silver BrachioZord is a silver Brachiosaurus who is the most powerful Zord and Avian's partner during the fight with Emoneytion Tree. However, seeing the Watchsaurs' supposedly death by Guardemon, Silver BrachioZord became enraged and ended up sacrificing itself to defeat Emoneytion Tree with the Titan Cannon. Dragged underground by a weakened Guardemon,Silver BrachioZord ended up in what became the lakebed of the town’s lake before being revived once the Secret Stones are gathered. From there, reabsorbing the Spirit it came to Avian,Silver BrachioZord remains near the Earth's core until needed. Unlike the other Zords,Silver BrachioZord uses the Watchsaurs' Saurus Batteries alongside its own to use their powers while in Battle Mode. Formations Brachio Megazord Brachio Megazord is a giant robot that is Silver BrachioZord's strongest form, armed with the Brachio Ax . Its finishing attack is the Super Dino Charge Titan Finish , where it uses the Brachio Ax filled with the souls of the Watchsaurs. Dino Titan Megazord Dino Titan Megazord is the combination of Dino Charge Megazord, Black ParasZord, Green RaptorZord, and Silver BrachioZord, armed with the Brachio Raptor Ax . Its attacks are the Titan Crown , the Titan Slasher , and the Titan Shot . Its finishing attack is the Super Dino Charge Titan Full Blaster, where it shoots a powerful beam from the chest. By changing into Titan Formation , Dino Titan Megazord wields the Titan Cannon with which it performs its most powerful attack by utilizing the power of all of the Dino Charge Rangers and Zords, the Super Dino Charge All Titan Explosion . Gigant Formation.png|Gigant Formation Spino Titan Megazord Spino Titan Megazord is the combination of Spino Discharge Megazord, Blue StegoZord, Purple PlesioZord, and Silver BrachioZord, armed with the Brachio Stego Blade . Its attacks are the Titan Crown , the Titan Slicer , and the Titan Blast . Its finishing attack is the Super Dino Charge Titan All Blaster, where it shoots a powerful beam from the chest. By changing into Titan Formation , Spino Titan Megazord wields the Titan Rifle with which it performs its most powerful attack by utilizing the power of all of the Dino Charge Rangers and Zords, the Super Dino Charge All Titan Shoot . Cockpit Bragioh.JPG|Brachio Megazord Gigant_kyoryuzin_cockpit.png|Dino Titan Megazord 7_Kyoryugers_in_Gigant.jpg|7 Dino Charge Rangers inside Dino Titan Megazord Saurus Battery *'Silver BrachioZord Battery:' 4 silver Batteries holding the Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Dino Charge Silver. *'Watchsaurs Batteries:' Silver BrachioZord can also use the #11 to #23 Batteries all at once to access their powers. **'Dino Charge Cycle:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to run at 5500 km/h. **'Deino Digger:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to rapidly hide underground. **'Kentro Lance:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to summon a Kentro Lance hologram that pierces through the opponent. **'Styraco Lust:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to make anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first thing they see. **'Allo Fire:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to fire a beam of super-hot flames. **'Diplodocus Stretch:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to extend his neck as long as he wills it. **'Oviraptor Gas:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to emit poisonous gas from his back to paralyze a foe. **'Iguanodon Tickle:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to make anyone it hits feeling itchy. **'Tupanda Flop:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord flattening to avoid attacks. **'Ammonite Spinning:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to make a target become dizzy. **'Archelon Slow:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. **'Fukui Swell:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord inflating to bounce off attacks. **'Futaba Clone:' Allows the Silver BrachioZord to clone himself, giving space for the simultaneous use of Brachio Megazord, Dino Titan Megazord and Spino Titan Megazord. See also *Bragigas - its counterpart in Kyoryuger Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Silver Zords Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2016